


Summer's End

by TinyAngryPuppy



Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Camping, Crossover, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Nature, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Tentabulges (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyAngryPuppy/pseuds/TinyAngryPuppy
Summary: Pokemon Trainer pals Rose and Feferi reach the end of their road together, and passions boil over in a mountainside hot spring.





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High_Spanxicutioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/gifts).

Rose heaves a deep, satisfied sigh and sinks into her camp chair, stroking her umbreon Ogloth as he curls up in her lap. “Ahh…That was without a doubt the worst curry I’ve ever had. I loved every bite.”

Feferi scoops up Rose’s bowl and spoon and begins to tidy up around the dying campfire while there’s still light. “Sorry I burned the rice… but I was so hungry I would have eaten Pokéchow.” From where she’s laying by the fire, her clefable Cuddles grumbles. “Not yours, champ,” she quickly corrects. 

Rose leans into the histrionics. “That hike was positively Sisyphean, I was certain I’d perish. At one point I could have sworn I felt the prod of a bayonette between my shoulderblades. I may have contracted beri-beri,” she deadpans. “Come feel my forehead.”

Feferi sidles over and leans her taller frame over Rose, pressing her forehead directly to that of her human companion and grinning. Rose’s flesh is hotter than any troll’s, and Feferi’s is the coldest on the spectrum—when she touches her, she feels like she could melt. Rose smiles back and gazes into Feferi’s eyes, lazy and confident like a well-fed cat. Feferi grins as the fire is reflected in Rose’s eyes. “Shoal enough, you feel hot. We’d better get you out of these clothes.” She giggles and tugs at Rose’s jacket.

Rose chuckles. “Smooth. Well, now that you mention it, I’m ready for the hot spring if you are.”

Fef chirps in agreement, and kisses Rose once on the forehead before spinning around and bouncing to the tent to get their towels, leaving her companion with a burning blush. The sun is sinking low, already dipping behind one of the mountains and lighting the sky dramatically with oranges and pinks. Rose sighs in contentment, giving her umbreon a couple more scratches before returning him to his pokeball. Standing up hurts, but it’s the warm, rewarding ache only earned after a long day of hard work. She heaves a satisfied sigh and stretches her arms above her head, reflecting on the summer she’s shared with her best friend. This game they’ve been playing, the back-and-forth teasing, the teetering on the edge of something more… it’s all led to tonight.

Ever since receiving their first Pokémon in middle school, Feferi and Rose had spent every summer together travelling and training. Their journey had taken them all over the country while they raised and bonded with their Pokemon and racked up gym badges. At first they traveled together out of convenience and safety, but being neighbors with a similar hobby, it wasn’t long before they became fast friends. Sadly, though it had gone unspoken, both knew this was likely to be the last time; soon they’d leave for separate colleges and then begin careers, and no longer would they be able to share these exciting summers. Somehow it seems like the sun is setting on their youths.

Or at least it seems that way to Rose. If it feels that way to Feferi, she doesn’t show it. What she does show was her rear end, mooning Rose and glub-laughing as she runs ahead to the spring. “Last one in is a rotten exeggcute!” she hollers. Rose just watches her disappear into the twilight, unable to tear her eyes from Feferi’s bouncy ass but far too sore to try to catch up.

Ever since Feferi had realized the effect that seeing her naked had on Rose, she had ramped up the physical contact, and had been accidentally-on-purpose flashing her multiple times a day. It all started a couple months prior, when they went to Cerulean City to challenge the water-type Pokémon gym. Rose, who had never once bought a bathing suit, had just worn her old navy-blue high school mizugi—tragically, it still fit, though it was getting pretty tight across the bum. By contrast, Feferi was practically bursting out of her bikini, and as she moved through the water like a dewgong, Rose couldn’t tear her eyes away.

She’d always considered Feferi pretty, but in the last year she’d blossomed into a true beauty. Shooting up to nearly six feet tall with a curvaceous swimmer’s build, she turned heads everywhere they went, and while at first Rose burned with envy of her generous curves and toned muscle, it didn’t take long to realize that burning feeling was something else entirely. Rose would catch herself staring when Feferi undressed in front of her, blushing at the sight of her uncovered back or hipbones. She began to notice how thoughtless Feferi could be with her own modesty, especially when it was just the two of them. How many times had she seen Feferi change clothes before noticing how gorgeous she looked taking a shirt off? How many times had they shared a single-bed hotel room before the coolness of Feferi’s body next to hers kept her up all night, heart pounding? She’d considered Feferi more than your run-of-the-mill friend for years, but never really thought about why. But ever since that day in Cerulean City she accepted her feelings for what they were: a full-on crush.

She found herself daydreaming about her travelling companion multiple times and day—Feferi’s strong arms wrapped around her tight, burying her blushing face in her lover’s soft decolletage. Sitting in Feferi’s lap, allowing those big, clever hands free reign to explore every inch of her willing body, simmering in arousal as she never knew where Feferi would touch her next. Shuddering out a shaky _ oh! _ and earning a _ tsk _ from the seatroll. Rose’s most private fantasy— no doubt to do with her laissez-faire upbringing and libertine web browsing habits, if her cursory Wikipedia skimming of psychoanalysis pages was anything to go by—was Feferi proceeding to bend her over her knee like a piece of origami paper, hiking up her skirt, making Rose wait for it until she couldn’t last another second. Running a finger along her inner thigh, gathering the evidence of her arousal and chuckling darkly. And finally, when Rose had reached her absolute limit, meting out her punishment until her ass was the color of Feferi’s royal blood, all the while whispering into her ear all the little ways she deserves it. In the privacy of her own mind, Feferi’s frosty breath in her ear makes her shiver in more ways than one.

But as it always does, self-awareness dawns and bring Rose back to the present moment. The hot spring is coming into view in the twilight, on a cliff side overlooking a densely wooded valley. The last rays of sunshine have painted the clouds vermilion, but there’s enough light to see Feferi shucking off her hiking clothes. First the jacket, then her temperature-regulating shirt, and suddenly her fiber-thin sports bra is all that’s keeping her modest. Cuddles is already soaking in the water, eyes shut in bliss. Feferi is shimmying her pants off as Rose approaches. “By all means, don’t let me stop you,” Rose says, blushing deeply but playing it off cool. Feferi freezes for a second, but then relaxes and fixes her gaze on her interlocutor. 

She pulls her pants the rest of the way off, then crosses her arms over her chest and smirks at Rose. “Not until you catch up!” she says, winking. Rose realizes she hasn’t even begun to undress, transfixed by the sight of Feferi’s amazonian body. She quickly begins to shed layers, feeling her heart pound faster and faster as Feferi’s fuchsia eyes rake her skin. Her pronounced swimsuit tan earns a chuckle from her companion, and realizing that now she’s the one being stared at, Rose pulls off her camisole quickly, revealing her skinny frame and meager chest. Compared to her gyrados of a partner, she feels like a bit of a magikarp. Just her hair alone probably weighed more than Rose’s whole body. Fighting the urge to cover herself, Rose turns to look at Feferi, who is removing her own bra to match. Her much larger rumble spheres bounce free, and Rose is sure she’s never seen such a magnificent pair in her life—perfectly round with big puffy nipples already at attention in the mountain breeze. Rose realizes she’s practically drooling and hurriedly pulls her panties off, tossing them on her messy pile of clothes. Feeling Feferi’s eyes on her the whole time, Rose crosses to the steaming water of the spring and gets in. It’s blissfully hot, and as her body’s aches and pains are subsumed by the spring water’s healing warmth, a sigh escapes her lips. Ogloth slips into the water beside her and coos in delight.

“Oh, this is wonderful,” Rose murmurs, momentarily unguarded.

“That’s o-fish-ially the first nice thing you’ve said all day!” Feferi says, slipping neck-deep into the water without so much a causing a ripple. “Oooohh, it’s so hot!”

“My dear, it’s a hot spring,” says Rose, “That’s somewhat the point.”

Feferi responds by flapping her gillfins at Rose in a gesture she’s come to recognize as the seatroll version of sticking her tongue out. “Well you’d be boiling too if you weren’t so h—Human!”

Rose laughs, “I take your point. I’ll have my condition looked into first thing. In the meantime, I’ve got my hands full lounging about in this delightfully toasty spring water and acting totally nonplussed about it.”

Feferi’s face has turned the color of a ripe plum. “Whatever! I didn’t sign up for a clambake!” and she stands in the shallow pool and reseats herself so that she’s only in up to her hips. She reaches her arms above her head in a stretch, and Rose can’t help but stare as every curve of her wet body shines in the moonlight. Her eyes trace Feferi’s skin from the tips of her graceful fingers, down those powerful arms, to where her bare rumble spheres were pulled up into perfect teardrops by her stretching.

She giggles, “Hey, water you looking at?” but when she realizes the answer to her own question she pauses.

The air changes. Something about her expression, the silence that hangs between them now, something tells Rose that it’s now or never. The silly flirting, the teasing, the baiting, that’s all over. Rose swallows, mouth suddenly dry. “I—I was looking at you. You’re… very good to look at,” Rose says, unconsciously sinking deeper into the water. She’d never been good at telling the truth. “I used to wish I looked just like you. Now I…” 

Feferi smiles warmly, wordlessly beckoning Rose to her. Rose stands, exposing herself momentarily to the chilly mountain air, and crosses to where her companion is standing. Taking Feferi’s offered hand, Rose smiles and gazes into Feferi’s eyes. “Now I’m just glad we got to be together all this time,” she finishes, “It was perfect. If only it could have lasted forever.”

Feferi nods once, agreeing quickly, before pulling Rose into her embrace. Her body is cool and slick, soft and firm at once, and despite her low temperature, Rose could feel a heat growing in her belly as Feferi’s arms wrap around her. She whispers down into Rose’s ear, “It doesn’t have to be over.”

Rose looks up at Feferi, tears forming at the corners of her blonde eyelashes. Her lips quiver, preparing to speak but not finding the right words, so Feferi leans down and kisses her before she can begin. Rose tenses but only for a second, and then practically melts, eyes fluttering shut as Feferi pulls her closer. For a few blissful seconds, all thoughts of the future vanish from Rose’s head as the sensations Feferi is giving her carry her away. Fef reaches for one of Rose’s hands and brings it to her breast, and she doesn’t need any more encouragement than that; she begins to squeeze it gently and soon brings her other hand to its twin. Feferi pulls her lips away from Rose’s and trills in delight as Rose pinches and pulls at her hard nipples.

Rose is blushing deeply. “You have the most beautiful bosom I’ve ever seen,” she says, then immediately winces. “Sorry I said bosom. Breasts?”

Feferi giggles, a bubbly sound. “Glad you like ‘em! Mmm, feels good when you do that… Well, you have the most beautiful ass I’ve ever seen!” Smirking cheekily, she reaches down and grabs a handful of the ass in question. Rose lets out a surprised gasp—suddenly her fantasy was one step closer to coming true. It’s all so impossible, these things she’d been dreaming of happening all at once. She sighs into the crook of Feferi’s neck, sinking into the pleasure like a housecat in a sunbeam. Feferi is on top of it, though, and she tilts Rose’s head up to kiss her again. Minutes pass, with nothing but the sound of pleasured breaths to mark them.

But Rose wants more. As Feferi gently traces her curves and teases her earlobe with her tongue, all she can think about is her giant girlfriend (surely that’s fair now right?) pounding her ass like a pissed-off jigglypuff. She pulls away enough to allow room to speak. “Feferi—would you indulge me in something a bit, perhaps, uncharacteristic?”

Feferi smiles curiously. “Shore!”

Rose wades over to the lip of the spring and leans over it, exposing her ass to the chilly mountain air. Unable to bring herself to say exactly what she wants, she simply utters, “Don’t be gentle.”

Feferi squeals in delight and splashes over to Rose’s side. “Oh, so you’re into this kind of thing, huh? Can’t say I’m surprised, reely!” She takes a moment to admire Rose’s upturned behind. In her view, Rose was lovely at any angle, but this one might take the cake. While the rest of her had remained diminutive and cute, her ass was curvy and thick. It looked adorable two shades paler than her tanned legs.

Rose sighs. “Oh, and why is that?”

“I don’t know, human mommy issues or something? You’re always beating yourshellf up aboat every little thing,” she says, taking her place behind Rose.

Rose grumbles. Was this really about her mother? Did she crave discipline because she’d never received any at home? Either way, now wasn’t the time to think about such things. Now was the time to focus on Feferi’s hand rubbing her ass, looking for the perfect point to impact.

Feferi draws back her hand and brings it down across Rose’s ass with a resonating _ slap._ Rose sucks her teeth and squeezes her eyes shut, a sting of pleasure shooting up her spine. “You can go harder,” she gasps, “Um, please.”

Realizing just how much Rose is enjoying it gives Feferi renewed confidence. She reels back and lets fly with an even stronger spank, this time only on one cheek, then quickly the other. Rose’s legs are starting to go weak as her breathing grows labored, and after a couple more swats she lets out a heated moan and buckles. She sinks into the water again, and Feferi sits and pulls Rose over her lap, half in and half out of the spring. “More?” she muses.

“Muh,” replies Rose, settling into Feferi’s lap, just as she’d dreamed of doing all summer.

Feferi giggles again and teases, “I dunno... do you think you deserve it?”

Rose squirms in impatience and answers, “Yes, I deserve it! I deserve it!”

Feferi responds with a couple of strong slaps, continuing to alternate cheeks until each one is flushed dark. Rose’s cries echo through the canyon but she’s oblivious, riding that line between pleasure and pain, each impact rippling through her, heat and desire growing between her hips. She’s never been so wet, hot spring notwithstanding.

Feferi, always happy to indulge a friend, is on the verge of a discovery. Something about this position of power, of control over her lover’s pleasure, really appeals to her. Maybe this is how it was meant to be, she thinks. Maybe I should have her serve me.

She pats Rose’s battered ass a couple times, and says, “OK, Rose, I think that’s enough for now.”

Rose whines in disappointment. “Just a bit more?” she pouts.

“Don’t be shellfish!” Feferi tuts, “It’s your turn to do something for me.”

Rose gazes up at her with half-lidded eyes. “Mmm?” She slides off of Feferi and into the water, hissing as her well-spanked ass entered the water.

“Fuck!” Feferi hisses, leaning back in against the lip of the pool and reaching down to her nook. Rose gazes at her, eyes lidded in lust and smile bemused, but her eyes go wide when she sees what happens next.

Feferi begins to rub at her nook quickly, almost feverishly, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her mouth moves in formless words which coalesce into a whine of pleasure. Feferi’s bulge begins to unsheathe, slowly at first, a smooth pink tentacle that rises into the air between them, wavering back and forth slightly. Rose watches unblinking as it emerges from Feferi’s nook. Her hips can’t seem to stay still. The final few inches all unfurl at once, along with a splash of pink slime. Finally at its full length, it stretches up towards Rose, bobbing and writhing slightly in the cool air. Compared to a human penis, it’s so far beyond “big” that it’s almost funny. 

Rose sits before Feferi in the water, on her knees to give her stinging behind a chance to rest, and reaches a hand out to stroke along the length of Feferi’s slickened shaft. The base of it is too thick to get a hand around, so she starts higher up and traces lightly along it, chuckling as it presses itself into her touch. Feferi gasps, “Ooh, finally!” Rose nestles herself between Feferi’s thick thighs, nuzzling her breasts as she draws her hands back and forth along the shuddering length. She bends down and begins to lick along the sides, kissing here and suckling there. She even makes a play at sucking Feferi’s cock, but she can barely get her lips around the fat tip of it, let alone fit it in her mouth. The sensations are driving Feferi crazy, and her finned feet kick in delight. With a drawn-out stretch and a deep sigh, she melts into the pleasure of Rose’s fingers, her muscles and fins going limp. She gazes down at Rose’s lithe little body below her, loving how the contrast of her swimsuit tan highlights both her long, coltish limbs and her slender figure at the same time. That narrow little waist that gives way to her perfectly plump ass, currently still glowing pink from Feferi’s ministrations earlier. “You’re just so pretty, Rose, I can’t believe it!” 

Rose hasn’t torn her eyes away from Feferi’s bulge, testing the properties of its motions, seeing how it reacts to different touches and sensations. She’s transfixed by its seeming intelligence, as well as the sheer size of it. “You’re magnificent, Feferi.” she answers. The fuchsiablood allows Rose to guide her a step deeper into the water, submerging her hips but leaving a good amount of her bulge rising up into the crisp night air. The dual sensations on her shaft, a bit too cold and a bit too hot, combined with Rose’s handiwork, are sending her closer and closer to the edge. She whines as Rose pulls away, rising and stepping over Feferi’s hips, sitting on knees over her lap, trapping the frustrated bulge between their bellies.

“Fuck, I’m getting close Rose,” she gasps, as Rose continues to pump and stroke her. Rose grinds her hips against Feferi’s, mashing her clit against the thick root of the bulge, shuddering at the heat and friction of the water. Feferi reaches her toned arms around Rose’s narrow back and begins to squeeze her for dear life as her bulge goes momentarily ridged, and then begins to pulse and spasm, shooting out fat bursts of fuchsia between them. Feferi’s fins twitch and she throws her head back in a high moan, her cascade of hair following behind. Rose comes too, silently, the twitches of her thin brows and the rictus of her teeth all that give her away. Rose pulls away and winces in surprise as Feferi’s bulge shoots a rope of sticky slime at her, splattering her chest with dots of dark pink. She looks down at the mess and shudders in twisted joy, sure there must be hearts in her eyes. Feferi only smiles at her, blissed out beyond belief. They take a moment to catch their breaths, slipping out of the water to wash off a bit without ruining the spring water further. They end up sitting on the lip of the spring, dipping their legs in.

“You realize I couldn’t possibly fit your whole bulge inside me, right? This is no guppy,” Rose says, measuring it root to tip with both hands and holding them up, well over a foot apart.

Feferi’s fins sag. “We don’t have to… if you’re not comfortable…” 

“I think we crossed that bridge a while ago,” Rose quips, rubbing her sore derriere. “You realize I’m still going to try, right?”

Those sagging fins perk up. “Oh fuck yeah,” She trills. “I’ve wanted this for so long Rose, you don’t even know!”

Rose double-takes. “Wait… how long exactly?”

Feferi winks at her. “I think I betta not say, but a long time anemone case,” she says.

“Gods me too. Why did we wait so long?” Rose says, leaning back and spreading her legs for Feferi. Her folds are slick with pleasure. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Feferi growls in pleasure, and she slips into the water to stand before her lover, guiding her bulge to Rose’s waiting entrance. Exchanging a quick nod, she presses forward. It takes a few tries to get the tip inside, but when it slips in both of them gasp. It’s a tight squeeze for Feferi, and a hell of a stretch for Rose. For her part she seems to be loving it. “Gods yes Feferi, fill me up, fuck me deep…” she moans deeply and squeezes her breasts as Feferi drives deeper inside her, stirring her up. Her bulge continues to move on its own, exploring Rose’s insides, stroking her walls and stretching her out to make room for the thickness yet to come. Feferi keens at the sensation of Rose’s tight, slick heat, pushing in until she can’t possibly fit any more. Rose taps her weakly and murmurs, “no more, no more…” when Feferi is about halfway inside.

“It’s so good, Rose,” Feferi breathes, and then rearing back, she begins to thrust slowly. Rolling her powerful hips, she starts to fuck Rose faster, the eager tentacle filling her to the brim over and over. Rose’s mouth forms a little black “o” and her eyes squeeze shut again, carried away by Feferi’s passion.

But after a few minutes, Rose taps her thigh. “Hang on,” Rose manages, “lemme just—” and she makes to roll over. Feferi pulls her bulge out and steps back, stroking herself as she watches her lover. Presently, Rose kneels with her legs apart in the spring water, leaning her body over the rim. She turns back to look at Feferi and wiggles her hips playfully, pussy leaking fuchsia precome and her own juices. Voice husky, she asks, “What are you waiting for, a handwritten invitation?”

Feferi doesn’t wait for a handwritten invitation. In an instant she sinks back into Rose’s dripping folds, finding the absolute limit and testing it further. Rose sighs in relief at being filled again. In this new position, her ass twitches in anticipation. “Please—spank me again—” she begs, between rasping breaths.

Feferi is happy to oblige her best-friend-turned-lover. She delivers a series of swats to each cheek, which earns a shriek of pleasure from Rose. As if she could get any tighter, each strike causes her to clamp down on Feferi’s bulge involuntarily. The deeper Feferi thrusts, the wider Rose’s entrance is stretched, the more the bulge moves inside of her…she’s dragged down a pain-spiked spiral of pleasure, unable to separate the stinging of her ass with the divine throbbing coming from inside of her. Rose is practically cross-eyed with pleasure, and when Feferi delivers a particularly hearty slap timed with a particularly deep thrust she lets out a low, animal whine as a thundering orgasm crashes through her.

Seeing Rose come triggers Feferi, and she slows her thrusts. “I’m getting close, Rose!” she says, unsure of quite what to do.

“In—inside!” Rose gasps out, weakly reaching back between her legs to try to hold Feferi’s wriggling bulge inside her.

“Fuck yeah,” Feferi says, beginning to fuck Rose ruthlessly, pleasure coursing through her as her climax approaches. She delivers to Rose’s abused ass the hardest round of spanking yet, letting the sound of flesh on flesh echo out into the night alongside moans of pleasure. Finally she can hold out no longer, and with a bestial growl Feferi sinks in one last time, leaning bodily over Rose and wrapping her arms around her from behind, squeezing her breasts roughly. Her bulge throbs and pulses, shooting out seemly endless streams of thick, royal genetic material inside of Rose. Rose comes even harder than before, the myriad sensations too much for her, and after that things go a bit fuzzy. 

Feferi collapses on top of Rose, pinning her to the warm, smooth rocks. “Fef, darling, you’re heavy,” she says, but doesn’t have the energy to move.

Feferi just flaps her fins in response. She rolls off and sinks down into the hot water, and Rose quickly follows. They take a moment to catch their breaths, both too wiped out to want to tackle the big questions that necessarily follow something like this. Would they continue as lovers? Who knows, but no matter what, they’d never forget tonight.

Over the deafening silence of the valley below, they can make out the sound of gentle sobbing. They turn to see Cuddles, crying in horror at the sights she just witnessed. Ogloth is doing his best to comfort her, but it seems like some pretty deep emotional damage had been done.

“Fuck!” said Rose. “We forgot about the Pokémon!”

“Fuck!” said Feferi. “I forgot this was a crossover!” 

The End


End file.
